


I only prefer cold if it's with you

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 1





	I only prefer cold if it's with you

CRAIGSLIST

Cowok cari cowok – temen kelon platonic

Cowok (22) cari cowok (20-27) buat nemenin gue tidur seharian besok soalnya DINGIN dan selimut tebel kesayangan gue kotor darurat jadi harus dicuci. Butuh temen biar tidur gue tetep anget, plis. Selama di sini makannya gue tanggung. Preferably bawa selimut tebel waktu ke sini biar enak cuddling-nya. Nggak harus kenalan dulu gue cuma perlu ditemenin tiduran. Hubungi gue di 081234627. Yang cocok nanti gue share loc.

Byungchan hampir saja membanting pintunya agar tertutup lagi ketika melihat siapa yang mengetuk pintu kosnya pagi ini.

Han Seungwoo.

Kakak angkatan tiga tahun di atasnya yang semester ini ngulang mata kuliah Biokimia bareng sama angkatannya.

Bukan kakak angkatan ganteng yang dengan nggak tau dirinya tetep sering tidur di kelas walaupun ngulang. Dan tetep ganteng. Sama sekali bukan. Gantengnya maksudnya, menurut Byungchan dia nggak ganteng sama sekali.

(Okay, that was a lie. Bahkan Seungwoo yang berdiri di depan pintunya dengan rambut acak-acakan, kaos lengan panjang lusuh, dan celana training di depannya ini saja, ganteng setengah mampus. Maksudnya Byungchan yang udah hampir mampus liat dia seganteng itu)

Untung Byungchan sempat menahan diri jadi pintunya tidak keburu dibanting di depan muka Seungwoo. “Kak?” suaranya aneh antara memekik dan tertahan.  
“Lho, Byungchan?” tanya Seungwoo sama bingungnya. Ekspresi bingungnya berganti sebentar kemudian. “Yang pasang iklan di Craigslist, itu lo?”

Baru kemudian pandangan Byungchan turun ke tangan Seungwoo yang ternyata memeluk selimut tebal. “Oh.”  
Seungwoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. “Ini gue mau dipersilakan masuk nggak?”  
“Hah? Oh iya, eh, iya. Silakan masuk, Kak,” Byungchan buru-buru menjawab canggung dan bergerak mundur, mempersilakan yang lebih tua untuk masuk ke kosnya.

Han Seungwoo, bless him, langsung menuju tempat tidur Byungchan dan menurunkan selimut yang dibawanya. “Gue pake kamar mandi bentar, boleh? Mau cuci tangan sama cuci kaki dulu habis dari luar.”

Byungchan cuma bisa mengangguk. Baru setelah Seungwoo memasuki kamar mandi ia mulai berteriak tanpa suara. Dengan panik memegang kepalanya dan berputar-putar mengelilingi kamar kosnya yang sebenarnya kecil itu.

Oke. Byungchan mengambil napas panjang. Tenang. Nggak usah panik. Emang kenapa kalau beberapa bulan terakhir dia naksir Seungwoo dalam diam? Emang kenapa kalo sekarang the Han Seungwoo sedang di kamar mandinya cuci tangan cuci kaki lalu mau menemani dia cuddling seharian? Emang kenapa, hah?

Byungchan menampar pipinya sendiri kemudian mengaduh kesakitan.  
Kembali ditariknya napas. Okay, you got this, batin Byungchan kembali. Meyakinkan diri.

It was, a wonderful day, to say the least. Byungchan sempat ngeri mereka akan awkward dan berakhir diam-diam saja di kamar seharian. Tapi begitu Seungwoo keluar dari kamar mandi dia langsung naik ke kasur, mengatur posisi selimut. Entah bagaimana Byungchan langsung menelusup masuk ke dalam selimut dan memeluk tubuh Seungwoo yang sebenarnya agak dingin, masih membawa hawa dari luar rumah.

Seharian mereka benar-benar bangun hanya untuk makan (dan bathroom breaks). Ketika salah satu tertidur, yang terbangun akan diam saja menepuk-nepuk punggung yang satunya, atau scrolling ponsel di tangan dalam diam. Ketika keduanya dalam keadaan terbangun mereka antara berbincang panjang lebar tentang segala hal yang terpikirkan atau hanya saling peluk dalam diam.

Intinya, a wonderful day.  
And it gets even more wonderful ketika pukul sembilan malam hujan deras mengguyur kota. Tanpa berkata-kata diputuskan kalau malam itu, Seungwoo menginap.

“Makasih banget ya, Kak,” ujar Byungchan. Suaranya tidak jelas karena ia menggunakan sweater yang ia gunakan untuk menutup hidung dan mulutnya. Dingin.

(Dan malu)

“Gue juga makasih udah dikasih makan. Kebetulan banget lagi nggak ada duit, nih,” canda Seungwoo. Senyumnya hangat, kontras dengan dingin yang menusuk tulang.

(Hangat. Buktinya Byungchan saja meleleh. Ia sekarang tidak ndlosor di lantai semata ditopang harga diri saja)

“Besok kalo udah nggak dingin kita main di luar, ya. Jalan, atau makan di mana gitu,” lanjut Seungwoo.

Byungchan hampir merosot ke lantai betulan. “Gimana kak!?”

Seungwoo hanya tersenyum lagi. “Besok kalo cuaca udah mendingan kita jalan,” tangannya terjulur mengacak rambut berantakan Byungchan. “Ya udah. Gue pulang dulu, ya. Jangan lupa kunci pintu sebelum tidur lagi.”

Kalau Byungchan lari-lari keliling kamar sambil teriak-teriak panik ya biar saja. Toh nggak ada yang tahu.


End file.
